


Come Live with Me

by Ravelen



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Episode: s02e03 Hollywoodland, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Missing Scene, lyatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravelen/pseuds/Ravelen
Summary: This time they are not interrupted.Missing scenes ficlet for 2x03 Hollywoodland.





	Come Live with Me

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for this pairing. I just couldn't resist. If you haven't watched Timeless there are massive spoilers here! Go away and watch it - it's wonderful!
> 
> This is un-beta'd. I'm British and I do my best to Americanize but please forgive any Britquirks.

This time they are not interrupted.

Him. Her.

The silk sheets in Hedy Lamarr's guest bedroom.

Because of course when this first happens it happens back in time. It's their thing, after all. They kissed for the first time for Bonnie and Clyde. This, though. This is just for them.

There is something about living a moment you know you'll never forget. Lucy can let it all go, the worry, the heartache, the part of her that is always analysing and collecting information. He lays her down and peels it all away layer-by-layer. She lays him down and takes her time.

His touch, the way he smells, tastes, the way the golden light from the fire catches in his eyes as they widen when he finally stills above her. She doesn't know it yet but these will be her touchstones in the coming days. Right now, in the moment, her mind is blissfully empty of anything but Wyatt. 

The following day, back in the lifeboat, he helps her strap in because no matter how much may have changed between them, some things stay the same. He even winks and mutters, "Ma'am," making her blush.

Rufus, his back turned to them at the controls, clears his throat. "Just wanted to say, about this morning? I'm sorry for busting in like that."

Lucy laughs, heart light, because how many times have they been interrupted now? It's become (not quite) a running joke. She laughs still more when Wyatt says, "Yeah, about that. They never teach you to knock in sidekick school?"

Rufus is immediately indignant. "Sidekick?! Oh, I see how it is." 

Lucy rests her head back, listens to them bicker as the lifeboat rumbles to life, Rufus multitasking like the genius he is. 

To the others, back in the bunker, this trip will be one more successful mission, another stitch sewn in time, a Rittenhouse agent defeated. 

But last night? Last night was all about him and her. All about I'm here, I want you, _you made me love you_ and there's no going back. 

The lifeboat snaps them back to the future and Lucy shares an unguarded, pink-cheeked smile with Wyatt. 

They can travel anywhere in history but this is their time, right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnd it all goes to hell!
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
